koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Mister Bushido
Mister Bushido (ミスター・ブシドー) is an alias for Graham Aker (グラハム・エーカー), an ace pilot who is obsessed with defeating Setsuna's Gundam. After a fierce duel with Setsuna in space, Graham's face is scarred from the explosion of his Mobile Suit, and his pride as a pilot and leader is greatly wounded. To make amends to the comrades he lost due to Setsuna's piloting, Graham feels he should seek a glorious end in battle with Gundam. While he has the unquestionable authority to launch at any time, Graham won't budge an inch unless he knows Gundam is there. At first, he is called "masked man" in the TV series' credits. By the fourth episode of the second season, the name Mister Bushido appeared. Ironically, Graham doesn't liked to be called by this name nor does he seem to acknowledge it. Mission Mode Although he blatantly calls himself by his real identity throughout the game -by yelling "Graham Special!" or even stating his real name outright- the game identifies him as Mister Bushido at all times. It's possibly due to the player being unable to unlock or download a portrait of Graham without his mask. As a non participant of the original story arcs, he stars in a single mission dedicated to him via download. In it he decides to challenge Setsuna to a fair duel, impressed by Gundam's appearance. Before Mister Bushido can deal the finishing blow, a weakened Setsuna retreats. He returns when the force gauge for his side completely depletes. Mister Bushido is intent on ending his life in battle against his rival, but Setsuna refuses. As their battle ends, he demands for Setsuna to deal the finishing blow and to not spare him from defeat. He is answered by Setsuna's intentions to live and continue fighting for the future. After he completes this mission, he has a random chance of becoming a Newtype. Personality Daring and confident, Graham previously held the title as an undefeated pilot and commander. When Celestial Being initiates war, he becomes interested in the challenge Gundam offers him. An eccentric romanticist, he often shouts odd yet bold proclamations regarding his fascination for his opponent. He considers the advanced mecha to be his "fated rival", but the thrill of the fight gradually dims when his crewmen perish because of it. Despite his respect for Setsuna's fighting spirit, Graham is well aware that his grudge and zealous cries for a rivalry are completely one-sided. While wearing his mask, Graham embraces the romanticism of a valiant warrior's death. His bright charisma prior to accepting his Mister Bushido identity is muted, as he is stern and colder to match the warriors of yore. He even adopts an archaic dialect to further remind him of his new devotion. Quotes :See also: Mister Bushido/Quotes Stats Mister Bushido has lopsided strengths. His strongest stat would be his Melee rating which tops other characters as one of the best ratings throughout the cast. Perhaps because he focuses so much on attacking, his Shot and Defense ratings plummet. He has an average Shot rating and has one of the lowest Defenses throughout the cast. Still, he works pretty well in close ranged Mobile Suits and shines with purely offensive strategies. Relations Mister Bushido has special SP attack quotes with Gato, Seabook, Milliardo, Treize, Lunamaria, Setsuna and Ribbons. He says a special quote when he launches in Musha Gundam or Musha Gundam Mk-II. Players cannot nor do they need to build Friendship levels with Mister Bushido. Once he's downloaded, he will automatically be made available as a possible Operator (which would often require Level 5 intimacy with other characters); his Mobile Suit will be available for other characters after five missions. Trivia *Mister Bushido's selection quote breaks the fourth wall since he says he's honored to be acquainted with "Gundam Musou". This line is an additional homage to a type of greeting he once said for Setsuna's Gundam. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Gundam Characters